


“Do you happen to have a biscuit?”

by Isidar_Mithrim



Series: Have a biscuit [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Ginger Newt, Have a biscuit, Hogwarts, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Missing Scene, with a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isidar_Mithrim/pseuds/Isidar_Mithrim
Summary: When and why did Minerva start keeping a tin of Ginger Newt in her office?This is the brief story of how it all began.{Prequel of the ‘Have a biscuit’ series}





	“Do you happen to have a biscuit?”

**Author's Note:**

> A silly little thing that I’ve had in mind for a while, and what best chance to share it than Minerva’s birthday? ^^  
I wrote it quite quickly today, and I’m not sure I nailed Sirius and James age (characterisation-wise), but I’m feeling self indulgent today ;)

“… never heard of such a thing before! Two first year students making such a havoc after only one week of school! I’m bewildered, and extremely disappointed! I hope you understand the gravity of the situation. The fact that you’re good in Transfiguration doesn’t authorize you to use it on other students! Never, in my career as Head of —”

“Desolate to interrupt you, but do you happen to have a biscuit, by any chance? It’d make things cozier, you know, since you brought us here before breakfast.”

Minerva stops, completely taken aback, all her indignation gone. She stares a Potter, who’s amused – _smug_, even.

“A biscuit?” she asks, so incredulous that she can’t even bring herself to be outraged.

“You know, those round little things made with butter, sugar and flour,” says Black, utterly nonplussed, looking totally relaxed on his comfy chair – she really needs to pick more uncomfortable sits, no matter what Albus thinks. “You can take them with tea, eat them at breakfast, whatever. They’re pretty versatile.”

“My mother makes the best Ginger Newts _ever_, you should really try them.”

“I can absolutely vouch for that. She’s already sent three packets to the spoiled brat over there, and I swear my house elf can’t make them tastier.”

“My ungrateful mate forgot to say the reason my mother sent three packets is that he ate most of them.”

“And I don’t regret it in the slightest.”

“She has a secret recipe, and we all know she considered it more valuable that my father’s Sleekeazy’s Hair Potion formula. Well, former formula. I guess it says a lot that he doesn’t own it anymore, but my mother still has her rec—”

“ENOUGH! Fifty point from Gryffindor and –”

“Fifty?!”

“Fifty _each_.”

***

“Professor!” exclaims Potter cheerful, entering her office without even knocking.

Minerva sighs. “What is it, now?”

“Well, you know, I heard _someone _is getting older, today…”

She stills, abashed. “Who told you?”

“Oh, just a common friend of ours who’s identity shall remain secret,” he says, raising his hand defensively. “No, please, don’t insist, I really can’t tell you that his third name is Wulfric,” he adds with a wink.

Minerva huffs, rolling her eyes. “Of course it was him. He must have found it very amusing.”

“He said you’d be secretly pleased,” says James whit a smirk.

“Pleased that a student of mine is delighted to tell me I’m getting older?”

Potter opens his bags and pulls out a tartan tin, laying it on her desk with a triumphant grin, his eyes shining with mirth.

“Pleased that the aforementioned student asked his mother to bake her very special Ginger Newts for his son’s favorite teacher’s birthday.”

Minerva keeps staring at Potter, astonished.

“For the record,” he resumes, “I may have promised Wuflric that in exchange for that piece of information I’d convince you to share them with him over tea, so don’t make me look bad.”

Potter drums his fingers on the box with a faster and faster pace and finally, with a dramatic gesture, he opens the tin. “Happy birthday, professor! Have a biscuit!”

***

Dear Minnie,

Now that my mother isn’t there anymore, I reckon you should be the one to treasure it.

I know you’ll put it at good use.

Happy birthday,

James

_Ingredients for 24 Ginger Newts:_

_2 cups plain flour_

_1 tsp baking soda_

_2 tsp ground cinnamon_

_1 tsp ground cloves_

_1/2 tsp ground nutmeg_

_1/2 tsp ground ginger_

_1/2 tsp salt_

_1 cup sugar_

_6 tbsp molasses or dark treacle_

_1/4 cup vegetable oil_

_2 tsp ener-g + 4 tbsp water_

_1 tbsp raw ginger, minced_

** _A mother’s love_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed the recipe from http://www.misskitchenwitch.com/blog/?p=1727 ^^ (but the last line is mine, obv)
> 
> “never heard of such a thing before!” is a quote from Harry Potter and the Philosopher Stone. Minerva says she’s never heard of four students going out together during the night, so I’m pretty sure she tends to exaggerate this “I’ve never…” ;) 
> 
> And again: happy birthday, Minerva!
> 
> At last, thank you so much for reading :)  
Feel free to drop any feedback, suggestion, correction about the story or the translation, opinion about headcanons and so on ^^  
You can also find me on [tumblr](https://isidar-mithrim.tumblr.com).


End file.
